


Conlang Dialogue: Thor: The Dark World (Marvel)

by Dedalvs



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Conlang, Shivaisith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue fromThor: The Dark World. (Please note: This post contains spoilers forThor: The Dark World.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Conlang Dialogue: Thor: The Dark World (Marvel)

KURSE  
All is ready. Your warriors are prepared. When you wake, we will finish this...and darkness will return.

TRANSLATION  
_Käntifil ävil taamil. Geileelene passajamanasovil. Sääriäskytjä nol djojal, jen äjel morihi tifettih...u veleme äth ruushuhi._

MALEKITH  
It is time.

TRANSLATION  
_Sääri äppäntä._

ALGRIM  
Malekith!

TRANSLATION  
_Mälekith!_

ALGRIM  
The Asgardians are upon us.

TRANSLATION  
_Äskärdhiksel ävil jenäsky._

MALEKITH  
Kill power to the Arks.

TRANSLATION  
_Kiriidh’ govirie Arhilaslu._

ALGRIM  
But...we have men on those ships...

TRANSLATION  
_Kis...vaniljee ävil gililäslytjä..._

MALEKITH  
And Asgard has many more on the ground.

TRANSLATION  
_U gon Äskärdhäske äth postilaslu._

MALEKITH  
Their sacrifice will be our salvation.

TRANSLATION  
_Elithidheemvii äth ahi neshethidheenejee._

ALGRIM  
Malekith, we have nothing.

TRANSLATION  
_Mälekith, tifidhoh djonta jenäth._

MALEKITH  
We have time. The weapon won’t lie dormant forever, and when it is accessed, it will call to us...

TRANSLATION  
_Sääri djonta jenäth. Toomas nyrith lith itjähi morithaska, u sääriäskytjä vath alashoth, vath äth pohahi jene..._

MALEKITH  
And the Dark World will rise again.

TRANSLATION  
_U Vela Gjölf äth karihi julieshe._

MALEKITH  
We are going to Midgard.

TRANSLATION  
_Jen djonjel Mithkärdhäskä._

MALEKITH  
We are going to Earth.

TRANSLATION  
_Jen djonjel Jördhäskä._

MALEKITH  
Finally.

TRANSLATION  
_Morithasku._

MALEKITH  
Prepare yourselves.

TRANSLATION  
_Önöön pausajamaadhanil._

MALEKITH  
Asgardians.

TRANSLATION  
_Äskärdhiksel._

MALEKITH  
Leave nothing behind.

TRANSLATION  
_Ajamaadh’ vatha suotheshe._

MALEKITH  
Take us back!

TRANSLATION  
_Ruushujamaadh’ jene!_

MALEKITH  
Launch every ship we have, turn this world into a crater!

TRANSLATION  
_Lorajamaadh’ kämile gililejee; ajamaadh’ gjölfättih djossefe!_

KURSE  
Malekith.

TRANSLATION  
_Mälekith._

MALEKITH  
Destroy them all!

TRANSLATION  
_Keithiidh’ kämile vääne!_

KURSE  
Malekith! You must heal. If you die, we all die.

TRANSLATION  
_Mälekith! Nol iovipsil. Lii nol gorjaadhal, käm jen äjel gorjahi._

KURSE  
Save him.

TRANSLATION  
_Neshäädh’ vathe._

MALEKITH  
How many of us remain?

TRANSLATION  
_Visiljy jenäs itjäth?_

ALGRIM  
Enough.

TRANSLATION  
_Gondoh._

MALEKITH  
Send out the scouts. Let us see what has become of this poisoned universe.

TRANSLATION  
_Mäiväädhäl dominteele. Vuraadjel tipelju ervesiisös rashidhentih ääjäfäntä._

MALEKITH  
My wife and I would lie here on the shore and watch our children play. I can still see the reflection of the waves on her face... The warmth of the wind...

TRANSLATION  
_Jovih kirath ösäjjel tiisky kounasku domos läiniäsiljee kiamithe. Vuriitjedhar yydhäsil nishe menyaskuve... Dääthäs äshlime..._

ALGRIM  
The air is death to us now.

TRANSLATION  
_Köyfe äth säih gorjeth jenevä._

MALEKITH  
I will restore our world, or I will breathe this poisoned air until it kills me.

TRANSLATION  
_Ar ruushujamihi gjölfäjee, ju ar hööthihi ervesiisöse köyfettih rosasythäsläh._

MALEKITH  
Algrim. I do not ask that of you.

TRANSLATION  
_Älgrim. Lir greifäs tifetjä nola._

ALGRIM  
You breathe it, I breathe it.

TRANSLATION  
_Hööthäl vathe, hööthär vathe._

ALGRIM  
The scouts bring word from Vanaheim. The Asgardians are taking prisoners.

TRANSLATION  
_Dominteel mehavil tasherie Vänähäimäske. Äskärdhiksel ravvil öväänä lahifiksele._

MALEKITH  
Prisoners? Time has made them weak.

TRANSLATION  
_Lahifiksele? Sääri ääjämäntä väänä mieryöshel._

MALEKITH  
What of the Aether? I can feel it calling to me through the very rock.

TRANSLATION  
_U tiplju Ethereshe? Kira ruthiedhith vath pohas kire pelasle päshäshle._

ALGRIM  
We are making progress.

TRANSLATION  
_Himar menjalaska._

MALEKITH  
Good...

TRANSLATION  
_Käthi..._

MALEKITH  
Soon enough, the Asgardians will know our pain as their own.

TRANSLATION  
_Nuasheshe pelle, Äskärdhiksel ävil lysihi öppithejee övieshe._

ALGRIM  
It is not lost to us. We will find it. When the time comes, the Aether will call to us. Those are your words.

TRANSLATION  
_Jenevä ynjel uonas vathe. Äjel timpihi vathe. Sääriäs ääfithäsky, Ether äth pohahi jene. Nolaske ävil tasheltja._

MALEKITH  
It has called to me...

TRANSLATION  
_Vath poohanta kire..._

MALEKITH  
I know exactly where it is.

TRANSLATION  
_Uathar pelle igreve._

MALEKITH  
Are you prepared?

TRANSLATION  
_Passajamanal onola?_

ALGRIM  
To save our people... There is nothing I would not sacrifice.

TRANSLATION  
_Neshihi rouhilejee... Tifidhoh djonta elithidheene yr ajamihi._

MALEKITH  
Your sacrifice will be remembered in our songs.

TRANSLATION  
_Elithidhenne äth uathashohi teitjäriljee._

ALGRIM  
Let us see to it that our people survive to sing them.

TRANSLATION  
_Ajamaadjel peleshe rouhiljee yviamaadhavil teithäs vääne._

MALEKITH  
You will become darkness, cursed forever to this existence. Use the power well.

TRANSLATION  
_Al ajafihi velemefe, daahashoshefe käntjeriäshlä jääridheenäslä. Shäfäädhäl dihi heedre._

ALGRIM  
I will ensure you return to a world reborn.

TRANSLATION  
_Ar ajamihi peleshe nol ruushuudhal vestinäskä gjölfäskä._

MALEKITH  
No. A universe.

TRANSLATION  
_Tjäsh. Rashidheenaska._

KURSE  
All is ready.

TRANSLATION  
_Käntifil ävil taamil._

MALEKITH  
No. There is no need to attack Asgard again. We are going home.

TRANSLATION  
_Tjäsh. Tifevadhoh äth livihi julieshe Äskärdhe. Djonjel harue._

KURSE  
He is an enemy of Asgard. He was a prisoner in their dungeons.

TRANSLATION  
_Vath äth mouha Äskärdhiksevä. Vath ätjä lahifiksa sampyläslyvii._

MALEKITH  
KILL HIM!

TRANSLATION  
_Rosaadh’ vathe!_

MALEKITH  
Kill the mortals.

TRANSLATION  
_Rosaadhal lengerile._

ALGRIM  
It shall be done.

TRANSLATION  
_Vath äth sisöhi._

ALGRIM  
It shall be done.

TRANSLATION  
_Äth grashohi._

ALGRIM  
It shall be done.

TRANSLATION  
_Äth drushohi._

ALGRIM  
It shall be done.

TRANSLATION  
_Äth korshohi._

ALGRIM  
I obey.

TRANSLATION  
_Gradhar._

ALGRIM  
I obey.

TRANSLATION  
_Mongor._

ALGRIM  
I obey.

TRANSLATION  
_Valahar._

ALGRIM  
I obey.

TRANSLATION  
_Kuudrar._

ALGRIM  
I obey.

TRANSLATION  
_Djorudhar._

ALGRIM  
I obey.

TRANSLATION  
_Hoglar._

ALGRIM  
I obey.

TRANSLATION  
_Vaksonar._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking at all the "I obey" lines at the end, they asked for a bunch of different alternates because they didn't like the first one I did. I think they ultimately cut the line. lol Either way, I don't remember what made the cut.


End file.
